


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by prairiecrow



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people who dream - and one who cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Sometimes I dream about the past, and how neatly it intersects with the future. 

I remember meeting Wilton back in 1943 — and immediately being captivated by his determination, his passion, and his razor-keen intelligence. He was one of those men who are self-contained engines, full to the brim with fire and relentless in their pursuit of The Goal, whatever that goal may be. His was to create a world in which the helpless and the powerless were no longer at the mercy of the predatory, and it wasn't long after getting to know him that I made it my goal as well. 

I dream of walking on the beach with him in Atlantic City — more of a memory, really — listening in rapt fascination as he held forth on politics, economics, and the tactics of turning idealism into reality. I remember the brilliant gleam in his eyes and the conviction in his voice, and I remember being drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

And because this is a dream, perhaps he even looks at me with a fraction of the enthusiasm he lavishes on his desire for truth and justice in a bitterly fallen world.  

************************************** 

I dream of you, all right. 

But I'll be damned if I'd admit it to a single solitary soul — even _him_ , because while he might not judge me, he would probably also prove incapable of keeping the secret. After all, he belongs to you in every way that matters, and he's more innocent than a child when it comes to the tangled web of human interpersonal relationships. 

So I think I'll keep the details safely to myself, if it's all the same to you. 

************************************** 

In my dreams, you change — and remain fundamentally the same. 

I travel with you down pathless roads and over bleak deserts and through crowded city streets, seeing the light of sun and moon and electricity reflected in the razor-bright gleam of everything you are. Usually I ride inside you, enclosed in safety and comfort — but sometimes, rarely, I look down into eyes the color of rubies and you lay your dark head on my shoulder, a fall of raven hair across the leather of my jacket and a soft adoring whisper against the pulse in my threat.  

I'm not really sure exactly who belongs to who, anymore. 

************************************** 

I watch you sleep, and I ponder the incalculable nature of what makes your hands twitch and your eyelids flutter… and what brings a smile to your lips, in the long dark hours of the night. 

THE END


End file.
